


My dentist brother

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Car Accident, Dentists, M/M, Prom, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie is 14 and has a brother,George Michael,George's family took Freddie in when Freddie's parents gave him up.Freddie hates going to the dentist.George is his dentist Brother
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Roger Taylor, Simon Le Bon/George Michael, frian - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Freddie's p.o.v

Hey,i'm Freddie,i'm 14.I was an Orphan since i was seven,i was taken in when my parents gave me up.

I have a dentist as a brother.

George.he's nice sometimes but teases me a lot,he's 20.

"hey squirt",speak of the devil moment,"What?",i said."you have an appointment after school",he said,"No,i don't",i said."yes you do",he said.

George drives me to school.we got in the car. 

he drops me off,"have a good day,go straight to the clinic after school",George warns."I will Mikey",i said,i grab my bag.

I go into school."hey Brimi",i said."hey",Brian says,Brian is my best mate and.......boyfriend..he asked me yesterday.

we held hands.I got bullied quite a lot.

George doesn't know.

Me and Brian go to class."hey Freddie",roger said."hi Meddows",i tease."shut up",he said.

At lunch

"ugh,i hate my life",i groaned."why?",John asked."well you'd feel the same if you had a dentist as a brother",i said.

"take it he made you go to his clinic",Roger said,"yea",i said,"i don't wanna,our parents are equally strict on hygiene and who i got out with",i said.I wear earrings,well one earring in my right here.

Well the bell rings,its the end of school.Brian comes with me,he stays with me half the time.We go to the clinic.We walk in."ah Freddie",Andrew says.his assistant.

"where's George?",i ask."might want to look in his office,he's been in there for hours",he said,"of course,he's Mr OCD",i said."just go",Andrew said,kissing my cheek.i hadn't told George yet about Brian.

"Georgy",i said."shut up",he grumbled."moody",i mutter,"i heard that",he said."good",i said now getting cocky.I quickly snatch a kiss from Brian.we kiss again."uh Freddie",George said,"oh yea George this is Brian, _my boyfriend_ ",i said.

"George,Freddie's brother and _Dentist_ ",he said."Piss off",i mumble,"language",George said,"Whatever",i said."Freddie",he warned,"what",i said."what is with you today?",he asked,"Well the fact you tell me things last minute",i said."i'm your brother,i can",he said.

"just sit in the chair already",he said,i decided to be cheeky."No",i said,"Freddie,do as i say",he said,"George just stop,you tell me things last minute",i said."I can and because i care about you!",he said."if you did,you'd me more kind to me",i said,i huff and walk out,"oh no you don't",he said,grabbing my arm making me me fall back.

I got up."don't Mikey",i said.I ran out the clinic,not wanting to be touched,i had left my bag in George's car.

"I feel so unsure.As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor.As the music dies, something in your eyes.Calls to mind the silver screen.And all its sad good-byes.I'm never gonna dance again.Guilty feet have got no rhythm.Though it's easy to pretend.I know you're not a fool.Should've known better than to cheat a friend.And waste the chance that I'd been given.So I'm never gonna dance again.The way I danced with you.Time can never mend,The careless whispers of a good friend.To the heart and mind.Ignorance is kind.There's no comfort in the truth.Pain is all you'll find.I'm never gonna dance again.Guilty feet have got no rhythm.Though it's easy to pretend.I know you're not a fool.I should've known better than to cheat a friend.And waste the chance that I'd been given.So I'm never gonna dance again.The way I danced with you.Never without your love.Tonight the music seems so loud.I wish that we could lose this crowd.Maybe it's better this way.We'd hurt each other with the things we'd want to say.We could have been so good together.We could have lived this dance forever.But now who's gonna dance with me?.Please stay.And I'm never gonna dance again.Guilty feet have got no rhythm.Though it's easy to pretend.I know you're not a fool.Should've known better than to cheat a friend.And waste the chance that I'd been given.So I'm never gonna dance again,The way I danced with you.Now that you're gone,(Now that you're gone) What I did so wrong, so wrong.That you had to leave me alone",I sang to myself as i got to the park and sat alone.

"babe",Brian said,"leave me alone",i said to him.

"i want to be alone Bri",i said.

"Darling talk to me",he said,"Fine,i refuse to go near George's clinic for a reason,i hate the dentist",i said.

Brian sits with me,"its not fair",i said.

"if only i was with my actual family then things would be Different",i said."Don't say that Freddie",Brian said,"you're more happy with the family you have now",he said,"No,i'm not,George makes me go to his clinic everyday after school,i hate it,i want to be a normal kid and have my life.You know?go out with friends,be with you",i said."oh bear",he said."its not fair",i said as Brian wraps his arm around me.

"i mean i want a normal childhood,being with friends,you.its not fair having to go to the clinic everyday and cancel plans",i said."Freddie,look at me",Brian says.

I do.

"Freddie,just because,you can't be with me,doesn't mean you have to rant",Brian teased,tickling my sides."B brian st stop it!",i giggle."fine",he said.i push him down and straddle his hips and kiss him."i love you",i said,"i love you too",he said.We kiss again and again.I heard the familiar sound of George's car,"Bri,run",i said."why?",he said,he saw George's car,we got up and ran,knowing George would chase us,we ran to the cafe and went in,i got a hot chocolate so did Brian.our hands linked.

"you know?I might skip going to the clinic everyday",i said with a whisper.

I kiss Brian."Freddie",i heard George growl,"oh Mikey",i said,"Car now",he said,"No,i'm walking to Brian's",i said,"No you're not",he said."yes i am",i said."Come on Bri",i said.

We left,"Freddie,car now before i tell mum and dad",George says."No George,i can't have a normal childhood!all i want to do is be with friends and be with my boyfriend",i said."but no,i can't",i spat.I left in tears.Brian ran after me.

"babe",he said,"piss off",i said.he swoops me off my feet.

"put me down",i pouted,"fine",he said.

he puts me down."you didn't have to do that",Brian says,"i did,George needs to know",i said."he's your brother!",Brian said,"No he's not,i'm adopted Brian,he and his family adopted me!",i said."just leave me alone",i said.

"No",Brian said,"come on"he said,"No Brian,i'm not going home!",i said.

"i'm gonna get an earful from mum and dad because of George!",i said."just leave me alone Bri",i said.i walked off."Freddie",he said,"piss off",i snap.

"I'm not going home Bri",i said."you have to",he said,"No,i don't",i said,i wrap an arm around myself."fine,i'll go home,don't expect to see me at all tomorrow",i said,i left and went home,i slam the front door closed and went to my room,slam it shut behind me and lock the door,i put on a hoodie and jogging bottoms.

"Freddie!",mum shouts,i don't answer,i cry alone on my bed."Freddie get down here!",dad shouts,"No!",i shout back,"leave me alone",i said.

"Freddie!",dad shouts in anger.

"What",i said,"Attitude",he warned.

"Whatever",i said.

I had gone downstairs,"How dare you Disobey your brother!",he shouts"i can if i want!i never have time to be with my friends!",i said.

"fuck your friends",he said,"you know what?I'm leaving",i said,i left in my hoodie and jeans and trainers.

Dad would send George after me,"Freddie,car now",George says,i had gone to the other side of London.

"Freddie now",he said,"fine,",i said."good",he said,i got in the back."you know Freddie,you can't go to the other side of London,you're 14",he said,"I can if i want",i said.

"no you can't",he said."Can",i said,"No,you can't Freddie,you need to understand that",he said.

"George,i want to be with friends",i said. 

"you can't make me go to the clinic everyday after school",i said with anger.

"calm down",he said,"No",i snap,i got out the car and ran.

I went towards the Tailors.Mum said,i could,i have the money too.

I got a tailored suit in black with a white dress shirt,dress pants,shoes.it'd be shipped to be tailored.

The school is doing a prom.

"Freddie!Watch out!",George shouts as i look up.i moved out the way,"George!",i shout,i push him out the way of the car and i got hit.

I passed out on impact......

Six hours later Hospital 

Where am i?

White walls,bright lights,comfy bed.....Hospital room.

I woke up,blinking my eyes open.

"you're awake!",George says,"shut up",i groaned.

"what the hell happened?",i ask,"you got hit by a car,you pushed me out the way",he said."or you would've been hit",i said.

The doctor walks in,"ah you're awake",he said.I have a broken leg,casted.

I had to stay in hospital....

I couldn't go to Prom.Which is next week..

I look to the door and nod.Brian comes in."thank fuck",he said,"Brian",i warn."sorry",he said."at least you're alive",he said.

"yea i know",i said,sitting up.

"what even happened?",Brian asked."saved George from being hit",i said.

Brian smashes his lips onto mine.

"love you too Bri",i said.

I was discharged.I got crutches,Brian helped me stand."careful",he said.i walked to him.

We went home.George drove me home.We got in."What happened?!",mum shouts."Mum please",George said.

"I broke my leg",i said."i saved Georges life,i got hit by a car",i said."he pushed me out the way to save me",George said,"silly boy",Dad said,"Whatever",i said.I went to my room.

The next week  Prom

"Well might i say you look dashing",Brian says.

"thank you",i said.

Brian tucks a strand of hair behind my ear and kisses me.we walk to school."this sucks",i said."i have a broken leg",i sigh,"awe darling,we'll make it work",Brian said as we get to school.

We go in,saw Roger and John"oh my what happened?!",John asked,"got hit by a car,saved my brother from being hit so i risk my own life",i said.

they hug me,"Careful",i said.

"I'm still sore",i said."may i?",Brian asked.

"yes you may",i said,Brian links his arm with mine."my,such a gentleman",i said."only for you",Brian says.George is in college.

We went and sat down,we saw all our teachers.

"i love you Bri",i said."i love you too",he said,kissing me.he puts me on his lap.

"i love you too much Brimi",i said,"i love you too Freddie so much",Brian says,he kisses me sweetly as Roger and John interrupt.

"yes?",i said."may we?",Roger asked,"No",i said."i can't dance with a broken leg Rog",i said.

I got up on my crutches.We went out.We went to the cafe,i saw George there,i avoided eye contact,"Can we leave,George is here",i whisper."come sit",Roger said quietly,"No,George is here",i said.

"i'm gonna get him home",Brian said in a whisper.Roger and John nod,knowing.Me and Brian left."boys",George said,we kept walking.

"Freddie",George said,"yes Mikey?",i said."i thought you two were at Prom",he said,"We left",i said.Brian took me to his for the night.

After around six to eight weeks

I was getting my cast off.Brian came with me.After getting it off,i got up and walked to Brian,he held out his arms for me.i go into them."come on then",he said.we went back to mine.

I had to rest for a few days.Me and Brian went to my room.

a year later

Both me and Brian are fifteen.We were ready for sex....

"Freddie!",George shouts,"yes?",i said,"we've got to get going,you've got an appointment!",he shouts,"coming!",i shout.

i got dressed into a hoodie and jeans with trainers,i put my hair in a braid.

I run downstairs,hair clip in my mouth.I use to hold my hair in place,"you look fine stop worrying",he said.We got going.I told Brian to meet us there,not even five minutes later we're here."guess who",i said snaking my arms around Brian."hello darling",he said,we kiss."love you big boy",i tease,he swats my arse,i squeal and kiss him.

................

{This is just a one part story please do not give me hate}


	2. The check up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie has to get a check up at the dentist with his brother....until he kicks off...

_ **Freddie's p.o.v** _

Today is check up day for me.George has to do it,i tried to refuse,screaming,crying my eyes out.he muffled me with his tie.i punch his back."Stop it",he says,i wouldn't.he put me in the car.i was still crying,he took the tie out"Freddie,its alright,it'll be quick,i promise",he says"Promise promise?",i ask"I promise Freddie",he says"i really do",he smiled,kissing my cheek."i'm scared",i admitted."its alright.Andrew's helping me today",he says,knowing i like Andrew as his assistant.We pulled up five minutes later.

We got out the car,i made George carry me.We go to his exam room,i wouldn't let go of him.he tickled my sides and ribs.i wipe my eyes before giggling.he kept doing it"St stop it",i giggled.he put me on the chair still tickling me.i calmed down from the giggle fit.Andrew walked in,George puts his sunglasses on me.leaned the chair back,i was nervous."open wide Freddie",Andrew says,i do nervously.George gave me a check up then a cleaning.It wasn't as bad as i thought,i only hated the fluoride part.They floss between my teeth before George does the fluoride"you did so well Freddie,that tantrum wasn't needed",he says."Shut up",i whined.


End file.
